The invention relates to a bistable electromagnetic actuator with magnetic latching for opening and closing commands of a vacuum cartridge of a current breaking device. The actuator comprises a magnetic circuit having a fixed magnetic yoke in which a shunt extends perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of said yoke, the shunt being positioned in parallel manner between a first and second surface of said yoke. The actuator also comprises at least one permanent magnet with axial magnetization along the longitudinal axis of the yoke, said magnet being positioned between the first surface and the shunt. A moving plunger core is fitted with axial sliding along the longitudinal axis of the yoke between a latched position and an unlatched position. At least one coil extends axially between the shunt and the second surface, and is designed to generate a first magnetic control flux which is added to the polarization flux of said at least one permanent magnet to move the plunger core from an unlatched position to a latched position, a return spring opposing movement of said plunger core. The coil is designed to generate a second magnetic control flux opposing the polarization flux of the permanent magnet and enabling the plunger core to move from the latched position to the unlatched position by the action of said at least one return spring.
The invention relates to a control circuit for an electromagnetic actuator with a moving plunger core. The circuit comprises at least a first closing control coil designed to move the plunger core in a closing phase of the actuator. The circuit comprises at least a second opening control coil designed to move the magnetic core in an opening phase of the actuator. Said at least two control coils are coupled by mutual induction. A power supply circuit is provided for the purposes of supplying electric power to said control coils in the closing and opening phases.
The invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator comprising a magnetic circuit having a magnetic yoke, at least one permanent magnet with axial magnetization along a longitudinal axis of the yoke, and a plunger core. Said plunger core is fitted with axial sliding along the longitudinal axis between a latched position and an unlatched position.